Diva's Desire
by TheAnomally
Summary: What Diva wants, Diva gets, and no one will stand in her way.
1. Chapter 1

Diva's Desire

By TheAnomally.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood or anything or anyone in it.

She was supposed to be resting but her mind was a whirl-wind or desire. Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked to the moonlight.

"He said no, he pretty much told me to go stuff it." Diva thought. "Then big sister came in to save the day. "She thought with a laugh.

She lay on her divan with her head resting against the vessel that held James's regenerating remains. It would take him a long time to be whole again, but she would wait for him. He would have succeeded in killing Saya if it had not been for Solomon's interference. That darn Solomon had betrayed her, spewing devotional words of love to her, while all the time he was pining for big sister. Diva wanted the traitor dead; she would slaughter him and his beloved Saya together. Perhaps she would let Amshel kill them, or maybe James when he felt better. Diva sighed and rubbed her flat belly; her babies were growing inside her. The babies needed a Father since she had killed Riku, their real Father. The little boy had cried so nicely while she had her way with him; the memory brought a smile to her lips.

"I want him James because he did not fall to his knees in my presence." She said. "I will have him, like I had his little brother. I think though James my love; that I will hold on to him. There is a hole in my heart that needs filling" She finished with a giggle.

James said nothing, but she did not expect him to answer. She knew if he were able to, he would support her in everything she did. She held a picture of Kai up to the glass of James's container. The teen was beautiful, and his refusal of her offer made him more desirable. Diva would break him, slowly but surely he would be taken apart piece by piece.

"Yes I will have him my babies, and I'll make him kneel before me right in front of big sister." She said with a chuckle. "I want him because he said no. He's a bad boy, James." She said while licking her lips.

She tongued her protruding fangs, she knew his scent now. She started to get excited; she had gotten close to him and now she could find him anywhere. When she got excited she got active, and hungry.

"Should I sing for you both James my dear?" She asked with a sigh.

Standing up, she closed her eyes, and started to belt out her aria. In her minds eye, she saw Saya dead, and Kai helplessly loyal at her side. She focused on the intense rebellion in the teens eyes, and it made a fire of craving burn with in her. She would take everything and everyone from Saya, before ripping her apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai's Dread.

Saya was gone, taken by Solomon; Haji was gone as well since he had given chase. Haji would be able to find Saya anywhere since he was Saya's chevalier. Kai wanted to stay at the hospital with Louis and Julia but they had sent him back to the apartment to wait on Saya. David was in surgery after getting shot by Diva's former Doctor. The older professional had his fame and fortune in chiropteran research taken from him; he blamed Julia since she had replaced him.

So much had happened at the air show, Corpse Corp soldier showing up to slay an out break of monsters. It had all been a plan, to sell the super soldiers to the highest bidders, which happened to be the US military.

Kai had filled Louis in on Diva's pregnancy; Julia had backed him up. The news was indeed shocking. Kai was filled with sadness and self-doubt; so many times he had failed to come through when he was truly needed. This last go around he had failed to help Saya and failed to kill Diva. Time was running out, soon Saya would go into her hibernation cycle.

Mao was waiting in the apartment when he flopped down on the couch. She was acting strangely but then again weirdness was always her M.O. She was a pushy rich girl who made herself into his girlfriend no matter how many times Kai told her off. After she had kissed him he got up and went into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and did not recognize himself at first. There were dark sacks under his eyes, and his whole face seemed to be sagging. He took off his blazer and shirt and winced at the bruises forming around his wrists from Amshel's vice like grip. There were also marks on his arm from Diva's incessant pulling.

Kai growled. "Damn you Diva."

The monster had raped and killed his little brother. He had turned his and Saya's world upside down because of Diva so many people were dead. His dad, Irene, Saya, Riku, and Haji were all victims of Diva and her chevaliers. Diva was like siren, appealing to the eyes, with a voice like an angel, but get to close and she would devour you whole. He rubbed his bleary eyes, and weary neck. His shoulder had a particular sore spot; drawing closer to the mirror he noticed a raised red mark.

He grumbled. "Great on top of everything, I am getting back acne!"

That was probably Diva's fault too; he could still smell her scent. He needed to shower to washer her feel and scent off his skin. Suddenly he started to hear a song in his head. It was the music and song he heard at the air show.

Placing a hand to his ear, "Diva's song, why am I hearing it now?

He looked around for the source of the song, but there was no radio in the bathroom. It was probably from the next room over, the wall were so thin here. He turned back towards the mirror, and saw Diva's reflection standing behind him.

He gasped. "GAH!"

He went to pull his gone but it was not there, he must have left it on the table next to the couch. Looking back at the mirror he sighed in relief since there was no other reflection in the mirror.

The song still played and he wished it would stop. "I'm just stressed."

He turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. Looking back at the mirror, he stood still since Diva's mirror self had returned. He whipped around but he was alone in the little room. Diva looked like Riku at first, then her features changed so that she looked more like Saya except with long hair and sapphire eyes.

Kai thought. "This is just post traumatic stress!"

Diva placed her arms around his mirror self; it was like watching a macabre movie.

Kai tried to look away but he couldn't. "Damn you! I'll kill you, I swear on Riku's grave!"

Diva seemed to laugh at him; she shook her head, and caressed her belly. She was reminding him of the children she carried, Riku's offspring. Kai's eyes darkened as he stared Diva down; fueled by his rage and hate for the other girl, he slammed his fists into the mirror. There was no sign of Diva's image in the shards; Kai ignored the stinging cuts on his hands, and he climbed into the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Diva Wants.

Diva smiled and stopped her song; prey was so much fun to play with. Kai was surprising her at every turn. Diva went over to the divan and placed a tender kiss on James's vessel. She then started to hum and dance as she left the room. All her loves were else where. Amshel was doing business, Solomon was gone, Karl was dead, James was healing, and Nathan was raving about Haji. Saya's chevalier had over powered and threw the foppish dandy through a wall in their last encounter. Diva snickered as she remembered how he had landed with his bottom over his head. Nathan was brilliant and had an eye for all things beautiful, but at time he could be an unbelievable drama queen.

"I'm coming for you my new love." Diva purred.

Diva skipped down the hall and in a blur she was gone from the mansion; she was never one for patience.


	4. Chapter 4

Kai's Trouble.

Kai relaxed in the warm spray of the shower; the steam billowed all around him. It felt good to scrub off the troubles of the night. He had been in the shower for a good bit of time; he knew he should get out since Saya and Haji could return at any time. Once out of the water he wrapped a towel around his waist, and stepped out of the shower stall. There was a chill in the air, but the apartment Joel had gotten for them was one step away from being a dump. Kai pulled on his black tank top and a pair of dark colored sweat pants. What he really needed was a good sleep, and Saya back safe and sound. He ran a hand through his damp rust colored hair as stepped out of the bathroom. The main room was silent, the light in Mao's room was off, and she was probably asleep. He wished she would go away, but she insisted on staying.

He decided to sleep on the couch so he would wake up when Saya and Haji returned. He went to get his pillow from the bedroom he shared with Lewis. He let the light form the main room shine into the dark room; he froze in his tracks when he saw something lying on the pillow. Lying on the cushion was a blue rose; its' color was a deep intense sapphire blue. The feeling of dread he had earlier returned swiftly; he needed his gun, now if he could only remember where he left it. He turned around and found where he piled up his dirty clothes; the gun butt was poking out from under his white blazer. A pair of arms wrapped around his neck halting his forward movement, as he reached for the discarded weapon.

"Tag you're it." Diva purred in his ear.

Kai gasped, and tried to shake the girl off of his person. The girl was petite but surprisingly strong; she clung to him like a vine.

Kai grabbed on to her arms. "Let go!" He tried to pry the girl's arms from around his neck. "I told you, I'm not interested in becoming your puppet!" He hissed.

"I like you, you play hard to get. Everyone falls in love with me, you'll love me too." She giggled.

Her grip became tighter and her chin rested on his shoulder.

"Riku came to me, he loved my song, but I think I scared him." she said.

Kai worked harder to break her grip as he snarled. "Don't you talk about Riku like that!"

"You don't bore me, the others do. I want you Kai; you're going to be mine." Diva said as if she had not heard him at all.

Diva's arms moved until they lay over Kai's arms and shoulders, she giggled as she gripped his biceps. She pulled herself forward so she could nuzzle the side of his face with her cheek. Kai could feel her breath on his skin, her long black hair tickled his back and chest, and her nails started to dig into his arms. Her tone was menacing, and he knew she was defiantly not going to take "No" for an answer. He gripped her arms and stood up with her on his back.

"So strong, I'm going to have fun with you." Diva laughed.

Saya's younger sister was defiantly disturbed, but Kai understood why. She had been locked up and treated like a prisoner. Years and years of isolation had warped the girl's mind. Kai could not; he would not excuse her for being a murdering psycho hag.

Kai turned to slam the Queen Chiropteran into a wall, but when he hit he managed to knock the air out of hit own lungs. Diva was now in front of him; she smiled as she licked her fingers.

"You taste good." She sighed.

Kai looked at his upper arms and touched the bleeding crescents marks left by her well manicured nails.

Kai roared at her. "Get away from me, you monster!"

Kai then dove to the floor and rolled. He rose up cat like with his pistol in hand. He pointed the weapon at Diva and cocked the hammer.

"You won't kill us Kai" Diva stated.

Kai fired off a shot; a few strands of Diva's hair floated to the floor. Kai had fired wide on purpose; he wanted to show the demon girl he was serious. The next shot for all it was worth would be dead on right between her blue eyes. Kai's marksmanship had improved greatly since Riku's death; he was going to make sure he protected his family next time.

Kai prepared fire off another shot. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do! I know I can't kill you, but I can pay you back for all the hurt you caused!"

The teen fired off his second shot and the bullet flew at Diva, but the girl dodged it easily. In a flash she stood right in front of Kai; she knocked the gun out of his grip, and then tackled him to the floor. She sat on top of him; her eyes were glowing with blue fire, as she pinned Kai to the floor.

"I do Love you, you're mine all mine Kai my love!" She laughed.

Her eyes drilled menacingly into Kai's, her lips parted revealing her keen fangs. Kai struggled and turned his head to avoid her piercing gaze. Diva leaned down and nuzzled his neck once more. Kai felt something scrape against his throat, and he realized that he had made a mistake. It was too late to do anything, as Diva sank her teeth into his flesh. Kai struggled as he felt the piercing pain; he was in a panic, and he could not break her hold on him. He was in full fight mode, but he could not break free from the strong girl.

Time seemed to slow down as Diva continued to feast on Kai. The hunt and struggle excited Diva, so she fed enthusiastically. She loosened her grip as she felt the teen weaken; eventually everyone swooned in her presence. She stopped feeding and lifted Kai up off the floor. He continued to weakly struggle; Diva loved that about him. The teen felt chilly to the touch so she positioned herself behind him and bit into the other side of his neck. She caressed his hair and chest as she pulled his life blood into her. Eventually he slackened against her; Diva listened to the thrum of his heart as it slowed and then stopped. His blood was so good, she was exhilarated by its taste, and sensations it sent through her veins. Diva cradled Kai's head to her bosom; she only had a short time now. Using her nail she opened up the top of her breast, and leaned Kai's heat back to that her blood flowed into his mouth. She smiled as she imagined the babies, herself, and Kai together.

"We'll be a family." Diva said as she kissed his brow.

The wound on her chest had healed and she cleaned up the little bit of blood on Kai's mouth. She leaned in and kissed him square on the mouth; Diva sighed in delight. She wanted to be with him as he changed; it would not be long.


	5. Chapter 5

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S Comments: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, I really appreciate the feedback. Please forgive me if from this point on it gets a little rough. The first four chapters I blasted out at work, it was something that needed to be put into print. Unfortunately, my crazy brain only thought up to the point where Chapter 4 ended, but I have some good ideas on which way this will go. Thanks for reading once more!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Saya's Nightmare.--

He would be her most beautiful lover; that thought made Diva sigh in ecstasy.

Diva looked up from her new toy as the door to the apartment swung open; light from the hallway flooded into the dim room. Two figures blocked some of the brightness; it was Saya and Haji. Haji as usual was unemotional his face was a stony mask. Kai looked sleepy and sad, but then her face changed as she saw what was going on.

Saya gasped as she took in the sight before her. "KAI!!!!"

Despite her exhausted state she grabbed her sword from Haji and unsheathed the weapon.

She lunged and swung her blade at Diva. "Get away from him!!!"

Diva moved too fast to be seen; in a flash the other girl moved out of the way and was now behind the pair.

"Big sister is late once again." Diva teased as she clapped her hands. "Awww you look sick, you should take better care of yourself." She said in mock concern.

Saya and Haji assumed defensive stances in front of Kai. Saya was trying to look menacing, but her face was full of fatigue. She brought her sword up and got ready for another strike; her eye glowed crimson.

"I was calling out for you Saya, but you never came." Diva said in Riku's voice.

She also changed form so that she looked like Riku. Saya screamed and charged Diva again; Haji followed her strike, but both of them missed. Diva laughed as she dashed off into the night; there was no need to stay further. Diva knew eventually, Kai would have no choice but to seek her out.

Saya was panting so much had happened tonight, and she was ready to fall to pieces. She turned quickly and rushed to Kai's side. Kai was pale and unresponsive, Saya was shaking him but he was like a rag-doll. She placed her ear to his chest and listened for any sign of life. There were no sounds from his chest cavity; the only sound she could hear was the rapid huffs of her breaths, and the rushing of her blood in her ears. Haji reached down and felt for a pulse, but there was nothing. Saya sat up and looked helplessly at Haji, who shook his head and placed Kai's wrist back at his side.

Saya covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh Kai."

Saya was feeling her world fall apart piece by piece. How much more loss could she endure over such a short time? Before she could ponder anymore Kai's eyes flew open and he started to posture and convulse.

"SAYA!" Haji shouted.

It was just like when she gave Riku her blood; Kai jerked, and cried out. Saya fell on him to hold him down, reluctantly Haji did the same. The bucking lasted for a good 5 minutes and then it was over. Kai lay limp, like before but he was not as pale as he used to be.

Saya gulped and sat back. "I…I think it's over. Haji, would you put him in bed, please?"

"If that's what you wish." He said as he picked Kai up.

It would be days before Kai woke up, Saya stood and walked to the door. Haji came out and collected her sword; Saya was about to say something when Mao came out of her room.

She rubbed her eyes. "You're back! What happened? Are you alright?"

"Um Y…yes." Saya said.

How had Mao slept through all the excitement? Saya didn't know a lot about the other girl; probably she was a very deep sleeper. Right now that was not important; what was important now more then ever was killing Diva. Saya got a sad look on her face, after what Solomon had told her, did she really think she could do it knowing that she carried Riku's kids. Saya looked at Mao, they should tell her about the attack, but Saya just couldn't open her mouth and let the words flow. Haji stood silently behind her, not really offering any advice for this situation.

Mao looked at Saya. "You look beat, you should get some sleep. Hmmm I thought Kai was going to wait up, but I guess he went to sleep. Men, you just can't predict what they are going to do."

"Um yea…uh sure. That's a good idea." Saya mumbled slightly.

Saya guess it was good that Mao was pushy and liked to talk over people. Saya gave in and went into her room; there was too much to process. She sat on the bed in the dark with the blanket partially covering her, and tried to keep sane in all the madness


	6. Chapter 6

Kai's Change.

There was darkness all around; Kai felt utterly cold and alone. It was a feeling he knew all too well; he had always been alone, that is until he had been adopted. Suddenly he knew what it was like to be in a family, his Dad, Saya, and Riku were his world. Even when he started to rebel slightly, after he got hurt and quit baseball, he never rebelled against his family. 

Suddenly his body started to hurt, like he was being crushed and pulled apart at the same time. He opened his mouth to scream but lips and an invading tongue forced its' way into his mouth. He tried to open his eyes but his lids would not separate; his body was on fire, and his breath was being pulled from his lungs. 

Kai thought as he struggled against his attacker. "Is this what it is to die?"

He didn't think it would end this way; he had not planned on dying. He would protect Saya, help her kill Diva, then they would return to Japan and they would run their Dad's bar. Another squeeze and he lost the last of his air; he heard cracking noises, wet sickening creaks, and snaps that sent jolts through his very nerves. His mind was screaming since his voice could not supply it. His bones were breaking, joints where twisting, muscles were tearing, and tendons were shredding. Wasn't death supposed to be painless; a little less agonizing? What was happening? 

Finally he opened his eyes, and to his horror he saw only himself. This doppelganger was twisted and monstrous. His pain stemmed from this creature ripping its' way into his body, as if trying to pull him on, like a macabre suit. The creature had blazing sapphire eyes, and with one jerk the thing stepped into its' brand new Kai skin. Kai started to fall into the dankness; the only sound he heard was seductive feminine laughter.

The darkness became colder, and Kai felt utter solitude. He felt abandoned and trapped, but for some reason he knew these were not really his feelings. Pictures invaded his mind to accompany the influx of terrible emotions. He felt terrified, alone, tortured, and hungry. These feelings worsened as the imagery played on in his mind; finally he felt the hopeless sensation of his humanity, self, and mental capacity slip away. He was losing his mind, soul, and sanity slowly but surely. Finally this torture stopped and he realized he was sharing what Diva had felt locked away in that tower. She had been used, abused, and treated as a thing from the moment she had been born. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her; he had read what Joel and his assistant Amshel had done to her, but it had only been clinical words. This had made it real, the years that it took for the young queen chiropteran to turn utterly insane.

Kai felt spent his pain, and Diva's pain threatening to shatter him into pieces. He wished he could see Saya once more; tell her he was sorry for dying. 

He heard his voice utter. "I'm sorry, Saya."


	7. Chapter 7

Calm before the Storm. 

Everyone who remained decided to take shifts watching Kai; they didn't know how long it would take for him to wake up. Riku had been comatose for days after getting Saya's blood; Julia theorized it would be the same for Kai. Despite the attack Julia remained at the Hospital with David and Louis; she relayed all her information over the phone to Saya. So it was shocking that several hours later Kai mumbled something. 

His voice was no more than a whisper. "I'm sorry Saya." 

Despite her exhaustion Saya got up from her chair and leaned over Kai. She placed her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She gasped, his skin was so cold, a few minutes ago he was burning up. She silently pleaded for him to open his eyes, and instead he opened his mouth and talked.

"Sorry for what?" She asked.

He answered her. "For dying."

She didn't know how to respond to that odd reply, so she decided to be partially honest.

"You're not dead, silly. If you were we wouldn't be talking right now." She said in an unsure voice.

He turned towards her voice but his eyes stayed closed. "Oh."

Kai was confused and he felt awful, what had happened, and why did he feel like road kill? Why was Saya in his room? Then it all came back to him; the attack, Diva, the whole thing. He sat up quickly, and his eyes flew open.

"Kai, Kai, Kai! Calm down its' OK Diva's gone." Saya said quickly.

Kai looked at Haji, who looked ready to defend, and then he looked at Saya. Saya gasped as he looked at her. 

Kai looked down at himself everything as far as he could see looked normal. "What? What is it?" 

Why was Saya staring at him with such a astonished look on her face? He went to get out of bed, and he almost fell if not for Haji's quick reflexes.

"You should stay in bed Kai. It's…It's nothing." Saya shakily said.

Kai didn't believe her and he wanted to see. Could they see the creature from his nightmare? 

Kai looked at Saya. "Tell me what it is, Saya."

His voice had a hard tone in it, the same tone he used to intimidate other people. That forceful tenor that told people that he was not in the mood to be lied to. Saya sighed and looked away; her face was a mask of sorrow. 

"Haji, could you help him to the bathroom?" She said.

Haji supported Kai. "As you wish Saya."

Haji escorted Kai to the bathroom and placed him in front of the mirror; Saya trailed behind. Kai inhaled deeply and looked in the mirror. He only saw himself, no monster Kai, or Diva. His relief was short lived as he noticed a change; his left eye was now a vivid shade of blue. Kai grabbed the sides of the sink as the feeling of fear crawled up his spine. He was a chevalier now, Diva's chevalier.

Saya could only watch as Kai started to tremble, slowly she made her way into the bathroom and touched Kai's hand. She knew no words would comfort him now, so a Sisterly touch was all she had to offer. Kai recoiled and headed out of the bathroom; he stopped in the living room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary; like there was never any fight. He stood in the small hallway that leads from the door into the living area battling fear, and anger. Saya and Haji followed, Haji carried is metal coffin of weapons. Saya expected Kai to scream, or punch the wall or something. Kai then sighed deeply and turned to face his sister; his eyes were calm once again.

His voice was shaky but oddly noncommittal. "We have to stop Diva even more now then ever."

Saya looked at Kai, she could tell he wasn't in denial. There was also something else, an air of sorrow in his voice as he mentioned Diva's name.

He closed his left eye. "Stop looking at me like that; we have a mission, there more lives at stake than just mine." 

Saya was shocked she knew they had been though a lot, but to be this calm. As she thought about it she remembered Riku had been surprisingly calm after finding out about his transformation as well.

Kai got closer to Saya and put a hand on her shoulder. "You should get some sleep; I know you have probably been up for a while. Don't worry about me Sis, I'll be OK."

He then flashed her one of his nicer smiles; and Saya at first only stared, but then she too smiled. Diva had upped the odds, and Saya was ready to deliver a heaping portion of payback.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank you to everyone who listed this story in their favorites. I am sorry that it took so long to add on to this story, but the past few episodes of Blood did not help to inspire me. I was left on my own to find a way to add to it, as well as keep it sort of linear to the on going series. I know, I know sort of a stupid endeavor but hey I never was one to do things the easy way. THANKS again for all the Reviews and favorites! Now on with the story….WHOO-HOO!

--Diva's Sadness—

Diva wandered around Nathan's manor aimlessly; her heart had been broken by Amshel. He had taken James, her Nubian prince, from her and changed him into something disgusting. He seemed to do nothing but displease her more and more lately. She had lost so much; her loyal servants were dying off one by one. Amshel had offered to retrieve Kai for her, but she did not want him to touch her lover. Amshel was loyal, but he was also her tormentor. His offer was clinical and some what condescending. She no longer needed him, and she was forming a new family, one she never had. Maybe big sister would help her out again, and slay Amshel. Kai would soon understand why she needed him, and he would soon want her too. He would have no choice in the matter; her babies needed a Father, and every Queen needed a King.

Diva pouted, but then smiled as she looked down at the basket with her babies in it. She would never let Amshel touch her again; he decided to take her babies out of her belly. With no feeling, skill, or care; he had ripped the cocoons from her swollen belly. She would protect her daughters from him and from the cruel world around them. She sighed and stroked the fleshy wraps and talked to her babies. She would give them the love and care she had never had when she was their age. She would never let anyone treat them like objects. She loved her babies more then life herself; killing big sister would insure that her children would grow up. Big sister did not understand, she never wanted to, and she never tried to sympathize with her. Big sister was selfish and hateful. 

"Let's go outside my babies; we'll get some fresh air, and I will sing to you." Diva purred and lifted the basket.

Humming melodically she headed outside into the gardens.


	9. Chapter 9

--The Developments.--

Kai wondered if a target had been painted on his back; recent development made him feel like a marked man. He had been helping Moses, Karman, and Lulu. He enjoyed their company and considered them good allies, and better friends. Lulu had adopted Saya as a big sister, and Kai had a feeling she had a crush on him. She was a sweet kid; who was finally getting a chance to live a semi-normal life. Kai and Moses freely exchanged information and news about Diva and her group as well as the goings on with Cinque-Flesh. 

Then everything had changed; Moses had actually tried to kill him. He had come through the ordeal unscathed; at any other time he would have said luck was on his side, or that Moses really never wanted to hurt him. He knew better; he had escaped injury because of his own change. His reflexes where faster, and he had become more agile. Moses was fast even in the daylight. The Shiv moved silently and too fast to see, but Kai now had the reaction time to successfully dodge Moses's attacks. In the end despite Kai's reasoning; it was Karman that had saved him. Then the pair left their weapons with him and went off to die. Kai tried to save them, but in the end he could not even do that.

Back at the apartment he broke the news to Lulu, who wept openly for the death of her last remaining family members. Sobbing loudly she touched Moses's scythe and Karman's spear her last remaining connection to her adopted brothers.

He felt like crying to, but there was no time for tears. Amshel, the American military, and Cinque-Flesh were planning something dangerous that would threaten the world. Diva's song would cause people to change, and chiropterans would soon cover much of the world. Kai had a feeling Diva knew nothing of this, but he kept these feelings to himself. He had other more pressing matters to think about; one was the up coming mission to mess up the world wide satellite transmission, and the second was trying to find out what Saya, and Haji where hiding from him.

The mission to disable the satellites that would transmit Diva's concert all over the world had been successfully tampered with. The night of the concert Louis would be able to remotely shut the dishes down. In the opera house, Saya, Haji, David and Kai would work to stop Diva from taking the stage. Saya had already been asleep and Lulu filled them in about James's attack. Seemed like Saya and everyone had a hectic day; it had been Solomon who once again came to rescue Saya. Kai did not trust the chevalier; he was much too obsessive, and Kai wanted him to stay far away from Saya.

In the bathroom at night he took out the colored contact covering up his blue eye and wonder what his next step would be. The impression left by Diva's memories ate away at his heart; he could hear her song in his mind periodically. Did every chevalier feel like this? Could Haji feel Saya's emotions? He wanted to ask him that, but he just could not bring himself to cross that bridge. Saya was going to kill Diva, and her babies. Kai did not want the babies to die; those infants were Riku's legacy, and they were innocents. Could Kai actually stand by and let Saya kill the twins? He knew the answer to that even before he thought of the question. Those babies where his cousins; he was their uncle. Despite the sympathy he felt for Diva; he could never forgive her for killing Riku twice. 

He whispered. "I'm sorry."

The apology seemed to be for so many. It was for Saya, Riku, Dad, Moses, Karman, Lulu, and even Diva. It was a blanket regret, for everyone who needed protection or help, but never got it in the end. He closed his eyes and went to try to get some sleep; tomorrow who would tell his plans to Saya and they would try to bridge the gap that had been widening between them.


	10. Chapter 10 Chaos 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any character in the anime InuYasha

Author's notes: OK I couldn't decide on a suitable ending so here is AN ending. Hope you like.

--Chaos 1—

Everything they had planned for; everything they had done in the end was for nothing. Diva took the stage and thanks to the military satellites the concert was broadcasted world wide. Kai did not know what was happening beyond the concert hall, but he had a pretty good idea that Chiropterans were massacring people all over the world. He had a good idea that there were not enough corpse corp. soldiers to solve the problem. He ran dodging and shooting the large vicious monsters; he needed to get back inside the opera house. His heart raced as he ran back across the parking lot and up through the grand door. The sickening scent of blood, and gore assaulted his senses as he entered the lobby. He ran past hunks of flesh, dead bodies, and miscellaneous body parts strewn all over the elegant walls and plush carpets. He heard a scream and he took the grand stairs three at a time; he burst through the doors and ran down the aisle toward the stage. He slowed as he saw Saya raising her sword. Climbing the stage stairs he saw Diva's infants were the ones being threatened. 

Kai called out. "SAYA don't!"

He had found the key he had made her, and her odd behavior was getting clearer and clearer. He knew Diva was dead, but did her infants deserve the same justice?

"It ends here Kai; I have to stop it all. This is MY fault; all of this is my doing!" She said getting ready to strike the babies down.

Kai moved forward. "They are just babies; they are Riku's children too!"

The look in Saya's eyes was that of determination, sorrow, as well as exhaustion. She then looked down at the twins who were looking up at her and cooing. 

Saya hesitated and Kai looked to Haji for help. "Haji, stop her!"

Haji's expression never changed, but he did not make a move. He just stood there like a beaten dog; one wing hanging askew from his shoulder. 

"You don't understand Kai; it is my duty to end all of this right here and right now!" Saya called out.

Kai looked at Haji; whose cerulean eyes betrayed his indifferent features. There was sorry in his eyes, and Saya's words finally sank into his brain. Saya was going to end it all; kill the babies, and herself. Kai started to get angry; all of this was sheer madness. 

Kai leveled his gun at Saya. "You kill those babies and yourself, but that won't end it. There are still all those chiropterans all over the world; plus the corpse soldiers, and not to mention the humans looking to profit from all this." He started to lower his pistol he knew he couldn't hurt Saya. "You kill those babies, you'll just be killing family, and kill yourself and you are just being stupid."

Saya started at him stunned, but she did not lower her weapon. 

Kai forcefully shouted at Haji. "If you care about Saya, stop her!!"

"I am here to serve only Saya." Haji said in an emotionless voice. 

Kai couldn't hit Saya, so he shoved Haji against the set. "Then serve her by saving her! You don't want her die, do you?!"

"I am only here to serve Saya, and I only do what Saya wishes." Haji replied detachedly.

The chevalier was a broken record, but Kai could tell that it was not what he really wanted. 

Kai gave Haji another shove and turned to look at Saya. "I can't let you Saya, I won't let you. I'm your older brother, and I am telling you to listen for once in your life!" He growled at her. "You think Dad, or Riku would have wanted you to do this?! They would have wanted you to live! I want you to live!"

If Saya died Kai would be all alone again; and he had promised himself long before that he would never be alone again. Saya's stance wavered and tears were streaming out of her eyes.

Kai continued. "Stop treating yourself like a curse; you are a chiropteran. So what?! You are not a monster, but if you kill our cousins, you'll be worse then those creatures out there! To me, you are Saya and you are wonderful." 

He wanted to say more, but he could not put into words all that he was feeling. He stepped forward holding his hand out to Saya. He still held his pistol, but he hoped he would not have to use it. There was a crash and a roar as Amshel made one last attempt to kill everyone. Saya's sword started to fall, Kai raised his pistol, and Haji bolted forward. 

Kai roared. "NO!"

There was a huge ruckus, and a massive crash. A gun shot echoed among the roaring and growling of the chiropterans feasting in the concert hall.

--Aftermath—

Birds chirped happily as a slight breeze caused ripples in fields of long green grass. A simple house sat on a hill over looking the pastures. Children's laughter danced on the wind as a set of twin girls played in the meadow. Despite the idealistic surroundings the hustle and bustle of the city was not too far away. 

"Girls, come on we're going to go visit Auntie!" Kai called out as he walked down the path.

He was raising Diva's kids, and he would make sure both of them never knew torment. Both girls were shown love, and kindness. The girls ran up to him and he hugged both of them. He handed them bags that held gifts to give to their aunt. They took the satchels and then grasped his hands in theirs. The girls sang and swung his arms; laughing as they walked along. Shortly after the night at the Metropolitan Opera house Saya had gone into her sleep cycle. They walked from their modest cottage; to the Miyagusuku tomb. Saya was resting in her cocoon inside the stone building.

"Lookie Daddy, Auntie's admireer is back!" One of the girls called out. 

Kai loved being called Dad, he had corrected the girls before, but the twins saw him as Dad. He made sure they knew about Riku; and what a good person he was. One of the girls had spoted a pink rose with a blue silk ribbon tied around it. Kai smiled at Mizu and nodded. Most times the girls were completely identical, and they had brown eyes like Riku's but when they got upset their eyes changed and glowed Mizu had blue eyes like Diva's, Hana had red eyes like Saya. Kai kept his eye covered with a colored contact when he worked in his Dad's bar. They were a family, and no one would threaten that. Kai felt releaved to know that Haji was still around protecting Saya. Even though Diva was dead; Kai reasoned that he was not only the twins,uncle/dad, he was also their chevalier since Diva's blood flowed in their veins. He would be able to watch them grow, and he now really could protect all the people who were dear to him.

He smiled at that thought and spread out a picnic blanket. He and the twins sat down on the cloth and talked happily around the fleshy cocoon. He wouldn't see Saya for decades, but time was now on his side, and he, Haji, and the twins would be there waiting when she woke up.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any character in the anime InuYasha

AUTHOR'S Excuses: Well here it FINALLY is. I know, I know it took FOREVER. Sorry to make everyone wait..

--Chaos 2 –

Everything they had planned for; everything they had done in the end was for nothing. Diva took the stage and thanks to the military satellites the concert was broadcasted world wide. Kai did not know what was happening beyond the concert hall, but he had a pretty good idea that Chiropterans were massacring people all over the world. He had a good idea that there were not enough corpse corp. soldiers to solve the problem. He ran dodging and shooting the large vicious monsters; he needed to get back inside the opera house. His heart raced as he ran back across the parking lot and up through the grand door. The sickening scent of blood, and gore assaulted his senses as he entered the lobby. He ran past hunks of flesh, dead bodies, and miscellaneous body parts strewn all over the elegant walls and plush carpets. He heard a scream and he took the grand stairs three at a time; he burst through the doors and ran down the aisle toward the stage. He slowed as he saw Saya raising her sword. Diva held her own sword aloft; both blades were slick with blood. Two Queens faced one another to fight to the death.

"OOOhhhh lookie here the King has arrived." Nathan called out to Kai.

Nathan was flamboyant as he waved Kai over; he sat in a seat as if the sword battle was simply a show. On the seat beside him was a basket with two small cocoons in it.

"You just missed it, sounds like that gorgeous hunk of chevalier of Saya's if giving big brother Amshel a run for his money. This though is the main show; sister against sister. Too bad it has to come to this; all my Diva wants is to be free, to have a family, and be loved." Nathan prattled on the foppish blond patted the seat beside him, as he talked about Diva.

There was a clang of swords as twin sisters clashed on stage; both moved faster than the normal eye could see. The girls were mere blurs and sparks on stage; the fight to end all fights had finally begun.

Kai did not sit down, nor did he get any closer to Nathan. It seemed like the blond was not only watching the fight, but also protecting the cocoons. Any time a mindless chiropteran got near; Nathan would kill it with a swift blow. Kai ran up to the stage; not really knowing what he was going to do. Just as he reached the steps; Saya and Diva separated. They both were panting, and their clothes were ripped and slashed in several places. Once again both girls pressed their blades to their flesh so that their blood tainted the steel. There was a massive flash of lightening and rain freely entered the opera house from the gigantic hole in the ceiling. From back stage a ragged Haji stepped out; he made no move to enter the duel. Instead his cerulean eyes sought out Nathan, who immediately explained he was not going to get involved. Haji concurred that this was a royal fight, and not for them. Swords lifted high into the air as the next round was about to begin. Kai could not just stand by; he was confused, but he knew in his heart that this was wrong. Diva and Saya pointed their bloodied blades at one another and moved in for the finished blows. Saya was determined to end Diva's life, the twins' life, and then her own Thinking of no one but Diva and Saya, Kai leapt onto the set and placed himself between the on coming blades.

Saya cried out. "KAI NO!!"

Haji's eyes narrowed and he started to move forward to protect Saya. Diva's sapphire eyes widened as she tried to stop her charge. Haji's claws were ready to strike and there was a deafening scream and then a clang. Haji stopped and stood by his Queen; as the new turn of events unfolded. The swords now rested against Kai's forearms blood tricked down his elbows and on to the floor.

"My love!" Diva exclaimed.

The blades had struck him, but they hit scythe like blades that had emerged from his arms. The spilled blood was his own from his torn skin.

"Oh lookie." Nathan purred.

The babies were emerging from their cocoons; one had red eyes the other had blue eyes. They did not cry; but instead looked up at Nathan and cooed. The twins began to cry; as the tension for everyone was increasing by the minute. There was a loud crash as part of the roof started to collapse. In a blink Nathan was at Diva's side with the babies, and Haji was at Saya's side. When the debris cloud cleared Amshel stood in his full chiropteran form.

Kai coughed. "Now what?!"

He looked ragged and chewed apart; half of his side had been obliterated. Whatever final move Haji had performed on him; did not finish him off. There was an insane look in his eyes as he gazed from Saya, to Diva, and finally to the babies. The huge bluish-purple beast let loose a blast of energy that ripped apart a good part of the stage. When the debris cleared Nathan and Diva were protecting the babies, Haji had protected Saya, and Kai had dove into the orchestra pit.

Amshel roared. "Give me my precious ones!!"

There was little time to act as Amshel moved to attack Saya; Haji flew at Amshel. The fight was brutal and the Opera house was threatening to collapse. A section of the roof and balcony fell on Amshel but he continued to fight. With him trapped the others and even Diva decided to escape. Diva and Saya were spent; the pair had no fight left in them; Haji shouted at them to leave. There was a crash and a roar as Amshel made one last attempt to kill everyone. Saya's sword started to fall, Kai raised his pistol, and Haji bolted forward.

Kai roared. "NO!"

Kai fired on Amshel since he could not truly rely on his new abilities. As he fired his pistol; Amshel reached out and plunged a gnarled claw through Kai's body.

Diva and Saya in stereo screamed. "KAI!!"

Kai cried out but grabbed the extended arm; holding it. With the arm outstretched Haji took the opportunity to stab Amshel with Saya's sword. Kai let the offending arm go, and Amshel took it back. Amshel started to crystallize and they all fled the scene as the large building collapsed. Amshel grabbed onto Haji as rubble fell on them both.

"HAJI NOOOO" Saya yelled as her chevalier was buried in rubble.

--Aftermath 2—

Birds chirped happily as a slight breeze caused ripples in fields of long green grass. A largish manor home sat on a hill over looking the pastures. The door swung open and a boy with reddish hair strode outdoors. He moved forward attracted by melodious singing near by. On the verdant lawn a slim beauty with long black hair lay in the grass with two infant girls lying beside her. The babies seemed to sigh as Diva sang softly to them; the tune was soothing and both babies yawned in response. Mizu had blue eyes like Diva's, Hana had red eyes like Saya. Diva yawned as well as Kai gathered up the girls; as Diva's chevalier he looked after her. Nathan was there too, but the foppish dandy was out often setting up shows and bringing in the big bucks. Diva had become such a loving person the more she was with her babies. With most of her old Chevaliers dead; Diva had become saner now. Connected to Diva, Kai knew she would soon fall into her thirty year hibernation.

After the fracas at the Metropolitan Opera house; Kai nearly gave himself a heart attack asking Saya to spare Diva, as well as the twins. He promised to keep Diva from killing anyone; and Diva herself could care less about Cinq Flèches. That whole thing was Amshel's idea; Diva's only contribution to that, was her syphoned blood. Diva just wanted to raise her children; give them them the life she had stolen from her. Perhaps it was a feeling between twins since in the end Saya could only sympathise.

Diva laughed softly as she got up to follow Kai in to the house. This was all she had wished for and more. The moment she had laid eyes on the girls; she knew that all the fighting and madness would only serve to threaten the babies' lives. Soon she would cocoon herself and sleep for years, but now she had something to look forward to waking up to.

-- The Future --

"Girls, come on we're going to go visit Auntie!" Kai called out as he walked down the path.

Diva's daughters had grown up fast; he felt bad that Diva was missing a lot of their lives. The girls ran up to him and he hugged both of them. He handed them bags that held gifts to give to their aunt. They took the satchels and then grasped his hands in theirs. The girls sang and swung his arms; laughing as they walked along. Diva had gone into her sleep cycle, and Saya had too nearly around the same time. They walked from their manor; to the Miyagusuku tomb. Saya was resting in her cocoon inside the stone building. Diva's cocoon was in the manor in a protected room.

"Lookie Daddy, Auntie's admireer is back!" One of the girls called out.

Kai loved being called Dad, he had corrected the girls before, but the twins saw him as Dad. He made sure they knew about Riku; and what a good person he was. One of the girls had spoted a pink rose with a blue silk ribbon tied around it. Kai smiled at Mizu and nodded. Most times the girls were completely identical, and they had brown eyes like Riku's but when they got upset their eyes changed and glowed. Kai kept his eye covered with a colored contact when he worked in his Dad's bar. They were a family, and no one would threaten that. Kai felt releaved to know that Haji was still around protecting Saya. Kai reasoned that he was not only the twins,uncle/dad, he was also their chevalier since Diva's blood flowed in their veins as well. He would be able to watch them grow, and he now really could protect all the people who were dear to him.

He smiled at that thought and spread out a picnic blanket. He and the twins sat down on the cloth and talked happily around the fleshy cocoon. He wouldn't see Saya or Diva for decades, but time was now on his side, and he, Haji, and the twins would be there waiting when she woke up. He thought with a wistful smile about being their for Diva when she too awoke from her slunber.


End file.
